winglessfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Stear
Rick Stear is a photographer who has been associated with Wingless Films since January 2012, and has been associated with several productions since in a variety of capacities, including photographer, actor, location scout and production assistant. Biography , photographed by Rick.]] Early associations A resident of Plymouth, Rick began his association with Wingless Films on January 11, 2012, during filming at Lee Moor for the climactic sequence of ''Exile. Happening upon the film shoot in progress, he took several photographs of the filming, and afterwards introduced himself to Jim Elton and Tom Menary, allowing them to use his photos as production stills."Exile - behind the scenes: Location photography by Rick Stear" on Facebook He received a credit in the film, and one of his panoramic shots of the location was used as an element in the title screen appearing at the end of the short. Rick would go on to chronicle several further Wingless Films shoots, and his photography of the Ernesettle area of Plymouth directly inspired the concept of Petriarch—specifically the remains of the former Budshead Manor house, of which, as of February 2012, only a stone archway was left standing."The former Budshead Manor house...." on Facebook This was used as a centrepiece for the film as the titular "petriarch" at which the protagonist (Tom Menary) receives a hopeful vision of his father (Mike Kinsey). Rick accompanied Jim and Tom on a scout of the location on February 21, providing behind-the-scenes photographs both on the scout and during filming on February 28. In the last week of March 2012, Rick joined the duo in Torquay and Paignton as they began filming on John Tomkins' They're Coming, capturing production photos across several days, including several shots which were used in publicity material for the film. Appearing on-screen and continuing work He made his on-screen debut in Sons of Moorland, portraying a father ruminating over the loss of his son (Tom Menary). Sequences with Rick sat beneath a tree were shot in Dartmoor on April 7, and his reflective narration was recorded at Plymouth University's Scott Building. He again stepped behind the camera to provide location shots during filming on The Time Collector in Dartmoor on May 8, again having led Wingless Films to choose the location. He later received a "thanks" in the credits for "The Slow Method", the first episode of The Lite Blues. .]] Rick again served as location photographer on ''Resurgence on December 8, and would shoot scenes opposite Tom Menary on February 27, 2013, marking his second filmed appearance by Wingless Films (although footage for By the Sword, shot later, would be released first). Directorial debut and later projects On January 13, 2013, Rick directed and shot footage for Coming Home, the first film release of the year, starring Jim and Annie Knight in a short scene set on Dartmoor. John Tomkins' second film collaboration with Wingless Films, A Dark Tale, began filming in Paignton on February 16, and was attended by Rick. As with They're Coming, certain of his production photos were used to promote the project. He would attend further filming on March 9 and the film's wrap party on March 29. Rick also provided location photos for The Red Hooded Girl on March 17. He allowed his Plymouth home to be used as a location for the film, in scenes shot on March 23, and attended the premiere night on July 27—which also marked a showing of associated films Exile and By the Sword. By the Sword filming took place on April 19, with Rick portraying a sensei to Tom Menary's apprentice. He informed several of the sword moves displayed by Tom in the film, and provided elements of his costume."Rick's costume test" on Facebook Later in 2013 Rick once more took production photographs for the filming of The Guardsman at Royal William Yard, where he had worked earlier in his life. External links * * See also *Category:Photography by Rick Stear References Category:Actors Category:Photographers Category:Wingless Films cast members Category:Wingless Films crew members